FullMetal Beach Party
by Kitsune Tanaka
Summary: Roy, Ed, and everyone from the office go to the beach, but three of them don't see much surf or sand. Rated for explicit malexmale situations.


"Roy! Let's go to the beach," Edward Elric cried as he bounded in the living room, where Roy was peacefully reading.

"No, Edward. I don't like the beach," Roy said without looking up from his book.

"Please? You and me, and Al," Edward pleaded. "And maybe everyone from the office too?"

"Why would I want them to come along, if I were wanting to go to the beach? I work with them, Edward."

"Al wants to see Hawkeye in a bathing suit."

Roy thought for a moment about this statement. If they wall went to the beach, that meant that _everyone_ had to wear bathing suits.

"Edward! Pack your stuff, we're going to the beach!"

Ed sidled over to his brother. "Works every time," he whispered.

Al just smiled, since he was lost in the thought of his favorite lieutenant in a bathing suit.

At the beach…

Roy set up the umbrella and beach chairs, while the brothers carried the cooler.

"Havoc is picking up Fuery and Breda, and Hawkeye is grabbing Falman. It'll be fun to see him our of his element," Edward jabbered along at a mile a minute while he and Al grabbed juice out of the cooler and plopped down in chairs. "Come on, Al! Let's go in the water! You too, Roy!"

Roy's eyes widened for a split second, and then he regained his composure. "No, I think I'll stay here for a little bit, at least until everyone gets here."

"Hey boss," a familiar voice yelled, and all three turned to see Havoc, Fuery, and Breda approaching with their own cooler, chairs, and umbrella. Havoc firmly rooted the umbrella in the sand, and Fuery set up the chairs while Breda set down the cooler. "Nice day for the beach," Havoc said as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah! It's great! The sand is warm, the air is salty, it's great," Edward practically yelled as he threw his arms out wide.

Roy just grunted.

Riza then joined the group, followed by an uncertain-looking Falman. She was carrying the chairs, while Falman had their umbrella. Al ran over to her and asked if there was anything he could do to help.

"Well, if you want, you and Edward can grab the cooler from my car. It's in the trunk."

"Unlocked?" Al looked surprised.

"Yes, I was expecting to go right back and grab it myself."

"Alright. Come on Ed!" Alphonse grabbed his brother's hand and nearly dragged him across the beach in his haste to grab the cooler and get back.

"They're… energetic today," Riza remarked as she sat down.

"Don't remind me. Edward has been bugging me about this for weeks. I don't think he's ever been."

"Nope, we haven't," both boys exclaimed in unison.

"That was fast," Havoc said from behind a cloud of smoke.

Roy leaned over and whispered to Havoc. The tall blond let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"You're probably right, Chief," he said as he patted Roy on the back.

"Come on! Let's go in the water, Al!" Edward was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah!"

The two brothers ran into the ocean full force for about ten seconds, until Edward was lost from sight. Roy and Havoc looked at each other wide-eyed, flung down their book and cigarette, yanked off their shirts, and went hurtling into the water after Ed. That was, until Roy found himself face-to-face with the ocean floor. He pushed himself back up until he was on his knees, and looked at the three men standing near him.

"Oh man! That… was… HILARIOUS!" Edward laughed mercilessly at the man kneeling in front of him.

Havoc and Al were being a little more tactful, this is, snickering behind raised hands.

"What's so funny, Ed? Care to enlighten me? I RAN into the WATERto save YOUR sorry ass! What's so damn funny about that, Edward?"

"No… Nothing," the smaller man said as he regained his breath. "It's just that you tripped in the same thing I did."

"Which was?" Roy was looking slightly less angry.

"Seaweed. Like you have on your head," Ed cackled.

"What the…?" Roy reached up and picked a large clump of seaweed off his head. "Very funny guys. Hey, Edward, give me a hand up."

"Sure." Ed stuck his hand out to help the other man up, and found himself flung back underwater.

"That was great Chief! Want help up?"

"Thanks, Havoc," Roy said as he grabbed the tall man's hand.

"So. Not. Cool. Roy," Edward yelled as he reemerged.

Al squeaked and hid behind Havoc.

"Ed, it's not nice to scare your brother," Roy chided.

"Huh?"

"You look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon." Roy walked over and plucked about ten pounds of seaweed off the smaller man.

Riza had also run into the water when she saw that Alphonse was hiding from his brother, then proceeded to point a gun at Edward.

Then she fired.

Edward prepared for death, and just felt water splash him in the face.

"You scare your brother again, and it won't be water next time," Riza declared as she holstered the water pistol in her bikini.

"Good one, Hawkeye!" Havoc high-fived the smaller woman.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "You alright now, Alphonse?"

"Yeah, but you scared me too. I thought you were going to kill Brother."

Very softly, she whispered in his ear, "And one of these days, I just might."

Al laughed. "Not if I do it first! By the way," his voice lowered to a mumble, "Your bathing suit looks really nice."

Riza looked down at her simple white bikini, and said "Thank you. Your swim trunks are nice too."

"Yeah, Brother's are kinda like mine, except his are black with red trim, and mine are red with black trim," he babbled. "The Colonel's are black with flames. Ed and I picked them out."

"That was a good choice, Al. Very fitting."

"What about mine?" Havoc modeled his light blue trunks with white Hawaiian-style flowers for everyone as best as he could, since he was in water up to his calves.

Hawkeye chuckled. "They're quite nice, Havoc."

"Thanks," the tall man blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "I helped Fuery and Breda pick theirs out earlier."

All three looked at the three men back on the shore.

Breda, in brown trunks, was building a sand castle with Fuery who was wearing dark blue trunks.

"What about Falman," Al asked.

"I went shopping with him," Riza explained as she grinned.

"Ah, I didn't think those were the ones we were issued," Havoc said thoughtfully.

"Hey, where's the Colonel and Brother," Al asked, looking around.

"I think they went back to the car," Havoc said, looking suspicious.

"What for? We grabbed everything."

"Uhh… Probably sunscreen or a towel. Let me go make sure they're okay." Havoc said quickly while he walked back toward the shore.

Riza looked at Al. "So, it's just the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Is it that bad to be in the water with me," Riza asked straight-faced.

"No! Not at all!"

"I'm glad." Riza said as she splashed some water at Al.

Meanwhile, back at the car…

"Oh Roy…" Edward moaned as a knock was heard on the window. "HOLY SHIT! It's the cops! Get your face out of my crotch, it's the fuzz!"

Roy lifted his head long enough to tell Edward to shut up and not worry.

Havoc quickly climbed in the Mustang, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Edward glared at the taller man. "Took you long enough. Oh god," he moaned as he grabbed for Roy's hair.

Roy looked up at Havoc, who was sitting beside Edward on the back seat, and winked. The smaller blond was panting louder, and Jean feared for the actual cops, so he leaned over and kissed the younger man in an attempt to quiet him. Edward grabbed the taller blond's hair and gave a solid yank.

Havoc broke away for a moment and looked over at the smaller man with lust-filled eyes.

"So it's one of those days? Good." Havoc shoved Roy back, picked up Edward, and set him on all fours, facing the opposite door. He then looked at Roy, and just said "Up" while he pointed at the bit of seat in front of Edward.

Roy quickly obliged, pressing his back against the door, and bending his left leg to make more room. Havoc pushed Edward's head down into Roy's crotch, and just let him hover there.

"What do we have, Roy," Havoc asked.

Roy thought for a second, and simply replied, "Sunblock."

Edward glared up at Roy through his bangs. "Hell no. I don't want my ass to smell like coconuts."

Jean palmed Edward's ass, and reached forward into the driver's seat for the sun block. As he clicked open the cap, the smell of coconuts filled the car.

Edward turned his head to look at Jean and said, "I really hate coconuts."

The tall man patted him on the ass and grinned. "You'll forget about it soon, I promise."

Jean squeezed out some of the thick liquid onto his fingertips, and slid one of his fingers inside Edward's tight hole.

"Oh, shit," Edward pushed backward in an attempt to further impale himself on the larger man's finger.

Jean licked his lips as he looked up at Roy who smiled slowly. He quickly pulled his finger out, and Edward turned around to glare.

Jean just grinned at him, and shoved his face back into Roy's crotch. "Suck."

Roy moaned as Edward licked the tip of his dripping cock.

Jean squeezed out more of the sunblock, and slathered it on his aching cock. He wound Edward's braid around his hand, and slid inside smoothly, while he shoved the small blonde's face onto Roy's cock.

Roy gasped and reached for Edward's hair as Havoc let go, then slid his hand down the smaller man's body, until he reached his cock, and began fisting it furiously.

Edward moaned around Roy's cock and began sucking harder.

Havoc kept thrusting, and fisted Edward's cock in time with his thrusts.

Roy yanked on Edward's hair. "I'm…" He jerked his hips, and sprayed hot cum into the young blonde's mouth.

Edward sputtered, but swallowed it all, as Havoc pounded his ass. He jerked, and pushed back at Havoc. Then he turned, and looked back at the taller man as he said "Harder."

Havoc moaned, then leaned down and bit Edward on the shoulder as he pounded the smaller man into oblivion.

Edward jerked and growled as he pushed his ass back at the taller man.

Havoc bit Edward's shoulder harder as he jerked and came hard into the smaller man's ass.

Edward jerked again, and placed his hand on top of Havoc's, and came in their hands. He collapsed, face first, into Roy's crotch as Havoc struggled not to fall on him.

Roy just sat there, and ran his fingers through Havoc's hair, until someone knocked on the window, and yelled, "You in there, Roy?"

Both blondes jumped up and started clambering for swim trunks as Roy said, "Shit! Hughes!"

Roy made sure that all three of them were clothed again, the cracked open the window, and said, "Yes, Hughes?"

The tall man leaned down and peeked inside the car. "Smells like coconuts and sex."

Edward blushed as Roy rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

"No, you all should come out and be on the beach with the rest of us."

Roy rolled his eyes again. "We'll be out there in a moment." Roy glanced over at Havoc, and the taller man nodded. The both opened their doors, Roy 'accidentally' bumped Hughes with his, and climbed out. Edward climbed out on Havoc's side, and grumbled about smelling like coconuts.

Havoc ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair, and softly said, "Go ahead and rinse off. We'll be right behind you." He slapped Edward's ass as he walked away.

The younger man turned around and glared as Havoc started walking towards him, then began running for the ocean.

Havoc grinned, and waved for Hughes and Roy to follow.

Hughes nodded at the tall blonde, and grabbed Roy's arm as he brandished his camera like a sword. "Let's go! I'm missing great shots of my Darling Elysia," he yelled as he dragged the other man toward his wife and daughter.

Havoc chuckled as he lit a cigarette and followed the two men. "Ahh, what a great day at the beach," he said to himself as he exhaled.


End file.
